


Working Through The Cramps

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cramps, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Menstruation, PMS, Premenstrual Syndrome, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A merciless destroyer of worlds doesn't need to take days off for bleeding, right...?





	Working Through The Cramps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare scenario [COMIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383982) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



> In canon, Gems don't have periods.

First, there was the embarrassing pimple breakouts, but as long as she didn't explicitly spell it out, nobody seemed to really care about or even notice the unsightliness.

Then, there was the abdominal bloating and breast tenderness, but as long as she didn't run too fast, the soreness didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

Then, there was the brain fog and emotional instability, but she, at least compared to a certain other Diamond, was skilled at holding back her tears, clumsiness, and fiery rage.

It was the moment when the blood started to shed, her troubles truly began.

Yellow Diamond woke up on the first day feeling awfully sore, cranky, and miserable. It sure was a good thing that she had planned ahead and decided to wear a tampon _with_ a pad in for the night, lest she risk having her sheets and panties undergo a major cleanup. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day.

The dull ache in her belly (and occasionally in her butt, literally speaking) was pretty annoying and distracting as she tried to work. Maybe she could just take the day off today? No way. It was her duty as a Diamond to never quit, and the system needed its superior, flawless leaders to function.

Over at least an hour later though, the cramping slowly grew more intense to the point where it was impossible to bury her head in the sand anymore. Yellow grimaced at the sharper contractions. She felt like she was gonna be sick.

Nonono, what would the empire be without her? Succumb to this weakness? Bah! What utter blasphemy!

But she lost all focus. She just couldn't think about what to type or file. With how badly her physical state was acting up, her mental state quickly threw up a white flag.

The Diamond finally turned to her assistant, who was standing near her boss' chair the whole time, for help. "P-Pearl..." Yellow said, futilely attempting to maintain her composure.

"Yes, my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked with all ears.

"Cancel all appointments... Get the supplies ready... A-and make sure my bed is made." Yellow Diamond commanded weakly.

Yellow Pearl had been expecting her Diamond to give these commands, because she had been keeping track of their cycles on a digital calendar. "Of course, my Diamond!"

And so Yellow Pearl promptly flipped up multiple screens at once. With the pressing of various buttons, various items appeared all prepared in her Diamond's rooms. Among the various items included a heat pack, an ample supply of disposable feminine hygiene products, plenty of clean underwear, her favorite comfy pyjamas, the most effective ibuprofen pills, and a ready-made bed with welcoming open, clean sheets. Oh, and of course she cleared out Yellow's schedule too.

After her Pearl did what she was asked, Yellow made the torturous journey back to her bedroom, a hand holding her belly the entire time. Her movements were quite sluggish, zombie-like even.

Members of her court just stared at their Diamond with looks of concern on their faces.

As soon as she got inside, Yellow slammed the bedroom door behind her. While the painkillers did help later on, the pain simply had to run it's course. After throwing off her armor onto the floor and changing her saturated tampon in the bathroom, Yellow practically just fell onto her bed while pressing the hot heat pack against her tummy. _...I can't... anymore... urgh..._

Well, this was just _great_! She must've failed at her job already! No, how much more of a disappointment would White possibly think of her now? Such negative thoughts kept on swarming her mind.

She threw the covers up onto her body, wanting to just disappear from all this pain. Hidden underneath, she kept curled up in a fetal position. Had she been feral, she would have settled for thrashing around and screaming at the top of her lungs instead. _Oww... it hurts, it hurts..._

Even though there was a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign lighting up on her door, Yellow heard soft footsteps approaching, and then the door suddenly opened up anyway. _Ugh, go away..._

"Oh no, I can't find Yellow!" came a very familiar sing-songy voice.

Trying to ignore the visitor, Yellow remained silent as a large lump underneath her blankets. _Why can't you just let me die...?_

The footsteps drew closer until there was a shadow on the bed. The shadowy figure pulled off the covers to reveal one very unhappy yellow Gem. "Oh, _there_ you are!" said Blue Diamond in faux-surprise.

Yellow lifted her head up and looked at her in shock. "Blue?! W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to comfort you during your time of the month." Blue told her matter-of-factly. She may have been a rather self-absorbed Gem, but she hated seeing Yellow in duress.

"I'm fine. J-just leave me alone." said Yellow, now feeling a bit embarrassed by Blue catching her in this sorry state. She wanted to stand back up, but her body felt like lead. "You know, I really shouldn't be here, I need to be heading back to my office soon--"

" _No_. Your body needs all the rest it can get! You should've just stayed in bed in the first place!" Blue advised her girlfriend.

Yellow sighed, then tried to get back on the offensive. "Blue, I'm--"

"You are _not_ 'fine'." Blue cut Yellow off in a warning tone. She then sat down next to her on the bed and gently held her hand, trying to reassure her. "Just let me do this for you." she said. Blue then moved her hands towards Yellow's belly. "Is here good?" she asked.

Yellow nodded, now accepting her girlfriend's help. "Yes."

Blue then began rubbing Yellow's abdomen, heat pack and all, with both of her hands.

The mixture of both artificial and natural heat soothed Yellow. "Oooh, your hands are so warm..." the golden Gem sighed in pleasure.

"Thank you..." As she continued rubbing the other Diamond's area of the source of pain, Blue brought Yellow even closer to her on the bed. "Taking care of yourself is most important in times like these; the empire can wait..."

Yellow had fully relinquished all control at this point. "...I guess you're right..." she said, closing her eyes.

They spent the whole afternoon resting together as Yellow's cramps gradually disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \--FalonomAfterMidnight


End file.
